There are several types of touch modules in touch displays. Some of the touch modules (e.g., electromagnetic induction touch modules) need special styluses for inputting signals and the other ones may use the users' fingers as a stylus. However, to provide more accurate touching and for the convenience of users, a general stylus can also be included in touch electronic devices.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional portable electronic device having a stylus. Referring to FIG. 1, in a conventional electronic device 10, a fixing plate 13 for receiving a stylus 11 is disposed on a surface 15 of a housing 12. The fixing plate 13 has a receiving structure 14 for receiving the stylus 11. However, except the housing 12, an additional component, the fixing plate 13, is required during the fabrication of the portable electronic device 10. Furthermore, the receiving structure 14 should be formed in the fixing plate 13 to receive the stylus 11. This design introduces more components and also takes more assembling time to fix the fixing plate 13 on the housing 12. As a result, the assembling efficiency is decreased.